Very Very Berry Spice Royale Emergency
Plot Zach and Leah have to stop the delivery people before the cake gets delivered Transcript (The episode starts off at school.Zach and Leah swim in the computer room.Meanwhile the delivery people are bringing a cake to somebody.) Both: (Grunting). Delivery People #1: "Higher.Higher." Delivery People #2: "Trust me.I'm trying." (Zach and Leah went in the computer room.Molly,Deema,Goby and Nonny are there.) Zach: "Hi guys." Leah: "We're here." Molly: "Hey Leah.Hey Zach.Glad you guys made it." Nonny: "Now you guys will help us with our report." Goby: "Hey guys.Look out there." (They saw the delivery people flew by outside.) Zach: "Whoa.It looks like the mail order business is booming to me." Leah: "I'll say." Molly: "And it's all thanks to you Zach and Leah." Zach: "It's like they always say.Guppy Scouts get to help out a lot." Leah: "And after a while we get kinda good at it." Deema: "Hey guys.Did you know that royalty goes with helping out." Zach: "Royalty goes with helping out.Really." Leah: "What makes you say that Deema." Deema: "Those delivery people are delivering a sixteen layer cake that Mr and Mrs Kenny ordered for their masquerade party." Zach: "Wow." Leah: "That must've been some great news to me." Zach: "Speaking of which guys.We have a question." Leah: "What kind of cake was it." Deema: "Very Very Berry Spice Royale.The one we just talked about earlier today." (Zach and Leah placed their school stuff on the table and ran outside.) Both: (Screaming). All: "Huh." (Zach and Leah are now outside.They whistled for the magic carpet and flew off hoping to catch up with the delivery people before they deliver the cake.) Zach: "Hey.Come back." Leah: "Where are you guys." Both: "Don't deliver that cake." (Meanwhile Molly swam in the classroom.Oona and Gil was there.) Molly: "Hey Oona.Hey Gil.How's everything." Oona: "Everything is coming along quite so well." Gil: "Yep.Looks like our school business is still booming to me." Molly: "That's true." (Molly's Bubble Phone rings.) Molly: "Hang on guys.It looks like Mr and Mrs Kenny is calling me again.Hello Mr and Mrs Kenny.Is everything alright." Mr Kenny: "Not even close Molly." Mrs Kenny: "We have a problem." Molly: "Don't worry Mr and Mrs Kenny.I'm sure I'll make things right again.Somehow." Oona: "Molly wait." Gil: "Where are you going." Molly: "I'll tell you later guys.It's the cake.Mr and Mrs Kenny's cake.I have to go.See you later." (Molly is now outside.She whistled for the magic carpet and flew off to follow the delivery people.Zach and Leah Meanwhile are still following the delivery people.) Zach: "Hey." Leah: "Where are you guys." (The delivery people flew over a Daisy field.Suddenly one of the delivery people sneezed when a dust of pollen appeared and they spiral down and crashed.Zach and Leah Meanwhile are looking for the delivery people.) Zach: "Where do you think those delivery people can be Leah." Leah: "There they are.Over there." (Zach and Leah landed their magic carpet on the ground to where the delivery people crashed.)Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures